


Don't Leave Me

by killjoysridingworld



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Death, Fluff, Frerard, M/M, hospital au, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoysridingworld/pseuds/killjoysridingworld
Summary: There he is,sleeping on his deathbed smiling, thinking tomorrow will be another day as he suffers from his eternal sickness.Frank couldn't handle it,he just couldn't think about Gerard leaving him alone, go to another place he can't followSo he told Gerard to fight it.Little that he know, Gerard is fighting a losing battle.





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, i wrote this like at 3 in the morning so i don't know how it will turned out. hope you guys enjoys it and shower this fic with love. xo
> 
> Ps: i change the summary a lot and i changed the tittle from I will win this fight for us to 'Don't Leave Me'.

“Gerard?” I called him as I opened the door to his room. Then I see him, just lying on his bed, breathing peacefully, the hospital gown doesn’t suit his bright red hair, doesn’t suit his bright smile either. 

“Frank.” He called my name and he smiled at me, His smile is so warm and I quickly came to him and sat on a chair beside his bed. The wire and all the extension that were connected to him with a machine made my heart broke and made him look so fragile, but there he is, beaming and giggling like a happy child he used to be.

I hold his slender and pale hand; I could feel that he is cold hand nestled into my warm one. I smile at him, his bright unique hair is still there but it is not thick as it used to be, the colour seems to lose it nature too. It was draining just like him.

“How are you?” I asked him calmly, keeping my voice from breaking. 

His eyes lighten and he grinned, “I am great actually, Doctor said I need to rest more but I think I could run across the whole world!” He beamed at me his grip tightens around my hand and I can’t help but to laugh by his enthusiasm. It is not a mockery laugh, it is actually a light hearted laugh from me. It is good to see he is happy even though he was gravely sick.

Oh how I miss the old him, but all I can do is to pray for him to get better and to always be by his side when he needs me. Yes, I will never let he walk through this alone. Never.

“Then, let me run with you. “ I said to him and I could see his eyes sparkled, I raised my right arm and touch his cheek. I ran my finger to touch his face and hair and then just place them gently to hold his pale face. My thumb gently brushed his soft cheek.

He sighed at my gesture and leaned in to my palm as he let out a soft cough keeping it to himself. I frowned at him and I gently brushed his cheek again. His face used to be round and a bit chubby but now he lost a bit weight, the jaw line is clearly visible and he became paler. I smiled at him and approached him in a hushed movement and hold his face with both of my hand. I looked into his eyes and I gently kiss his chapped lip.

His lips is rough but I paid it no mind, I pulled him closer to me and deepen the kiss, it is gentle and sweet kiss, as I pull away I looked at his eyes, his green round and beautiful eyes that mesmerized me the first time I met him until now, it is still fascinating and I could drown in those green eyes forever, he was dazed by my sudden kiss so I trailed my lips from his lips, to his corner mouth, cheeks, his jaw, his earlobe to his temple and lastly a kiss at his forehead.

slowly i moved myself from the chair and sat on the bed, closer to him. I deepen the kiss and let his hand stay at the nape of my neck. I playfully lick his lip and felt him shivered under my touch. My hands never left his face.

He giggled at my last kiss, “You kiss me too much, let me pay you back.” He said in hushed as he pulled me closer.

“Frankie, I love you.” He breath shallowly as he kissed my lips softly, slowly I kiss him back and ran my finger to his soft bright hair. 

“I love you too, Gee. I love you so much more.“ I said in between kisses we share and the soft stare we hold onto. 

His hand that now places steadily onto my chest slowly cupping my face and we both shook together softly, feeling safe with each other presence. I hugged him and I let him bury his face at the crook of my neck as I softly petting his head. 

he let me lay on his bed. I pulled him closer and breath his scent. It smells like hospital and medicine. I closed my eyes as i tried to remember his scent before. 

He used to smell like a freshly brewed coffee in the morning, or a newly painted canvas in his drawing room. Those fresh smell is always my favorite. I wish i could breath Gerard's scent until my last breath. But fate have other plans for him. My hands carefully rubbed his back and closed my eyes. Cherishing our little moment.

We stayed like that for I feel like forever but then I see him caressing a ring that fit perfectly at his ring finger. I could feel him smile like an idiot he was and I can’t help but ask, “What are you smiling about?”

“Memories, You, and everything happy.” Gerard tells me. I didn’t admit it out loud but I hated it when Gerard talking to me like he was going to die, going to leave me walking alone in this cruel world. I don’t want him to go.

“I Love you, Gerard. “ I confessed more like a million times, and Gerard giggled. He never tired hearing those words, it never sore or ache his ear instead every time I said those word and to him it sounds more like a melody or a song.

“I love you so much more, Frank.” He confessed back and how I love the way it comes out from Gerard’s mouth, his voice is raspy and wet and sometimes just the sound of him. I hold him tightly and my tears were threatening to pour out.

“You must fight it, Okay? You are the strongest man I have ever known. You can win the fight, I believe in you, Gee." I said, my voice is broken, but I did not let the tears fall down. Gerard hated when I cries and vice versa.

“I’m fighting it, Frankie and I will win, for you. for us" Gerard said as he pulled away from my embrace and look at me in the eye. His round green eye floating as he staring into my hazel eyes.

“I will win this fight and we will be together forever just like we planned.”

“We will.”

I said as we pulled into another heartbroken yet loving kiss from each other. Treasure each other presence and held each other close like they will disappeared any moment. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Tomorrow morning came, and I am delighted to see my beloved again.

But as I arrived at his room a grieve-stricken news hit me like an knife stabbed into my heart again and again and again and again and again.

_He did not win the fight._

I looked at his peaceful face like he was in deep slumber and indeed he was just this time he will never wake up. 

I rushed into his bed and shook his shoulder gently, begging him to open his eyes, begging him to just breathe.

_But he didn’t._

He didn’t opened his eyes neither he was breathing.

My tears flow out from my ears like a flood as I can’t contain it anymore. I shook him more aggressive this time just hoping he would open his eyes again.

My eyes snapped at the cardiac monitor, his heartbeat, why doesn’t it moving like it was supposed to? Why him? Why Gerard? Why his beloved Gerard?

I sat on the bed and looked closer at him now, his skin is cold, and his face is so peaceful in his eternal slumber. I Called his name again and again, hoping he would answer me like he used to, beaming when he saw me like he used to. Giggled when I kissed him so many time like he used to. Smiling like he used to.

_Alive like he used to._

“Gerard, Gerard-“My voice was broken as I choked at my own tears, it won’t stop pouring. 

“Gerard,” I called him again, holding his cold hand. His eyes still didn’t open, his chest didn’t rise neither it fall.

“Wake up, please”

“Please don’t leave me alone.”

I pressed my forehead and gently leaning on his cold forehead.

My tears carelessly fall and landed on his pale face, unmoved.

I held him close, hoping to hear his heartbeat even for once.

**But I can’t.**

“Please don’t go Gerard.”

_**“Please, don’t leave me alone.”** _


End file.
